Kidnapped White Rose-Final Fantasy XV-Noctis x OC-Pt1
by OPoF1991
Summary: In the early morning days before the Peace Treaty Noctis finds himself in a intense situation with his best friend, Gladiolus after a incident with the Cities' Beauty.


It was a bright summer day's in the city if Lucis. Noctis has spent two hours this morning getting up and having a meal with his father before the King had to leave for a conference with some very important people.

It was then Noctis caught sight of a familiar face starring outside the Kingdom's window at the city below her, Callista, the cities' most beautiful maiden. Noct was very nervous about speaking with her seeing she is much better acquainted with one of his close comrades and she dawned a long white strapless dress with a frill draping over her chest and brown boots. Her long [Hair Color] hair that was handmade to be wavy draped over her hour shape body.

_Right,_ Noctis thought nervously to himself, _It's now or never._

Slowly creeping towards her, he stops and turns away, _Wait, what do I say? Good day, Callista, you look beautiful today. No, I can't make her feel uneasy like Prompto. Um, good day, Callista, and then slap her on her back—No! I'm acting more like Gladiolus. Damn it! Okay, I got it."_

"Good day, my Prince." Her voice startles him, gasping loudly he stares at her with his eyes wide open and having a snarl look on his face. Callista held back her laughter as she sees the Prince's disgusting face, "I—Sorry, my Prince for startling you."

"I'll say." The Prince mumbled to himself.

The young beauty tilted her head to one side with confusion, "Huh?"

"Uh, nothing, Callista, it's nothing of concern."

_What a bad liar_, she thought to herself.

Callista's POV

The Prince was uncomfortable with speaking out so I decided to talk to him about what was going through my mind: The Upcoming Peace Treaty. Noctis, being the gentleman his father taught him to be, nodded every once in a while until he got bored of the topic and his eyes drifted off somewhere they shouldn't be….

_Oh god, _Noctis stares down at my chest, _Look at those boobs._

I raised an eyebrow, seeing that the Prince is not even paying attention to me and was focusing on one, or two things, "My Prince!"

Startled, the Prince took hold of my melons unexpectedly, "I'm sorry, Callista! I'm sorry!"

The color on my skin became pale as I see his firm hands take hold of my chest, it didn't take him long to realize what he was holding. Noctis' face became pale as he sees what he is taking hold of and quickly snatched his hands away, "Damn it!" He yelled at himself, "I'm sorry, Callista. I didn't know what happened to me."

I couldn't say anything, I was a little surprised myself. If Gladiolus was here then he would have put Noctis in a tight head lock to the point that the handsome Prince before me fell unconscious, "I—uh," Clearing my throat I slowly made my way from the Prince, "I better go and, oh man, do that _thing _I was supposed to do for my brother."

"Way, Cal—"

I did a quick bow and sprinted off, "Wait, Callista! Just…Oh man." He stood silently watching as my figure disappeared around the corner of the hallway. Standing in disbelief the Prince looked down at his two hands still feeling the pillows he held tightly in his grasp, he clinched his hands shut, "Damn! Stupid, Noct, just plain dumb!"

Noctis' POV

"Dumb!" Hits his forehead with his fist, "Dumb!"

"I!"

Again.

"Am!"

Again.

"So!"

Again.

"Freakin'!"

Again.

"Stupid!"

Before he could abuse himself again a firm hand took hold of his wrist, quickly turning his head back to see Gladiolus and his other two friends, his smooth peach lips became white as snow, "Gla-Gladiolus!"

"Hey, there. Just came by to see you this morning, but I guess I came at the wrong time."

"Y-yeah, unfortunately you have." Noctis turns away.

"Hmm?" Ignis could see the discomfort in his young blue eyed dark haired friend, "I see that the Prince is rather ill."

"Yeah, Noct." Prompto leans towards his friend, "You look like you did something terrible just now."

"NO!" Noctis shouted, his voice echoed down the hallway. His reaction startled his three friends, Noctis' face became red, "I mean, no."

A smirk came upon Prompto's face, "One thing I know about you, Noct: is that you are one bad liar. What happened? Tell us, did you spill coffee on your old man's throne chair again?"

Noctis' eyes widen in terror, he sure as hell didn't want that to happen again, his father assigned Cor to make his son due military workouts for two weeks straight from dusk till dawn.

"No."

Ignis rubbed his chin, "Then, what is it? It is better if you just get it off your chest."

_Chest._ Oh great, I'm going to die. Noct turned away from his friends, "I-It is nothing of great importance. So if you mind Gladiolus can you release me?"

Gladiolus, like many of followers of the crown, released his friend's wrist. The Prince sighed out relief as he rubbed his wrist, the feeling of when he held his female comrade's chest slowly began to fade, if only he could turn back time then none of this would have happened.

"…Callista." Prompto spoke out.

"I swear I didn't mean to grab your breasts!" Noctis spat out of nowhere taking hold of Gladiolus' chest, his friends stared at him with confused looks on their faces, before bursting out in fits of laughter, Noctis once again became embarrassed and snatched himself away from his tall bodyguard, "What?" His cheeks became inflamed with red, "What's so funny? Answer me!"

Prompto walked away holding his gut, "Ga-uh! Noct…You! Ga-ha-haaa!"

Noct walks over and pushes his friend, "Stop laughing and answer me!" Spinning around to his four eyed friend, "Damn it! Ignis! Explain!"

Ignis, wiping the tears off of his face, quickly calm down, "Well—ha! Um," Clearly his throat he straightened himself out, "It appears that the Prince violated one of his male friends."

Noct groaned and turned away, "It's not funny. I did something I can't take back."

"Don't worry, Noct, it was fine." Gladio smacked his friend in the back. Noct responded with a grunt.

"No, Gladio, it's not. I did something to your sister that I can't take back."

The three friends stared at the Royal Prince… 

My face was still beating colors of red, that scene with Noctis ran through my mind repeatedly, "Oh man." I groaned, "What am I going to do now whenever I see him, kitty?" This beautiful white coated cat—that made it's home in the palaces garden—was much more occupied with me stroking it's chin then with any of my worries...

"YOU DID WHAAAAAT?!" The booming voice of Gladiolus boomed throughout the entire castle, startling the birds that took home throughout the entire building quickly fled, even the cat that I was petting fled somewhere in the tall shrubs and beautiful flowers.

"What on earth?"

"NOCTIIIIIISSSSS!" Gladiolus' voice screams out again, "YOU'RE DEEEEAAAAAD!"

"Oh no," I stood horrified clinching tightly the long white strapless dress I worn, "That idiotic Prince told him." 

"Glad—Ack!" Ignis grunts, holding his masculine friend by the arms, while Prompto shielded the now frightened Prince with his body, trying to keep the Prince at a safe distance.

"N-n-n-now c-c-c-c-alm d-d-d-down, G-G-G-G-Gladio." Prompto stutters with sweat dripping down his brow, he held his waving hand out towards the furious bodyguard, "N-N-Noct, di…Didn't me…mean t…To."

"SHUT UP, PRETTY BOY!" Gladiolus roars, trying his best to free himself and kill the boy who harassed the young female, "No one—And I mean—NO ONE! Touches my dear younger sister like that and lives to see another day!"

The sound of footsteps thundered up the hallway and down, the palace's security guards came rushing to their Prince's aid ready to attack whoever threatened their Prince's life. The four young males stood horrified at the multitude of black suited men that came rushing to the scene with their weapons magically drawn….

"Oh man." Prompto whispered.

"This isn't good," Ignis spoke to himself, pulling his glasses back up.

"Wait until I get you, _Prince_." Gladiolus grits his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Gladio," Noctis replies back to him, "Honest. It was an accident. I didn't mean t—"

"How about I attached my fists to your face and a foot right up your ass? Then we can call that an accident!"

Noctis swallowed hard and hid behind his blond friend, who was even more frightened. Ignis just shook his head in disbelief.


End file.
